loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vic de Phillipe
Vic de Phillipe is the Love Interest of Kat in Casper. He is played by Garette Ratliff Henson. Origins Vic de Philipe (better know him as Vic) is one of the antagonists in the Casper movie because he betrays Kat when he asks her to dance with him. He is also sided with his true partner in crime and fellow bully, Amber Whitmire, and Vic, like Amber, is a spoiled and emotionless jerk. He is played by Garette Ratliff Henson. Role in the movie. Him and Amber are the two bullies at their school and think they are perfect in every way. Vic seems to be helpful at first when he welcomes Kat and locks her locker for her and talks to her, but then he goes off with Amber and makes fun of Kat in class. But he later goes to Kat's house to ask her to dance at the party. After this though he is shown to be a traitor because he goes off to Amber who asks if the plan's working. He says it is. When the party goes on Vic and Amber come in through the attic and Amber has a ghost costume she gets in it and sits on Vic's shoulders, and then sees how scary she supposedly looks in the mirror causing her to remark that all their fellow classmates will "freak", causing Vic to say "let me see" and then she lifts up her dress and he smiles evilly. But then the Ghostly Trio come out and laugh at them causing Vic to have a panic attack and run out the mansion dragging Amber with him and turning his previously cool self into a complete nervous wreck and humiliating both of them. Personality Vic de Phillipe was, much like his classmate Amber, a spoiled narcissistic jerk, but he could be likeable and charming when he wanted. He managed to charm Kat moments upon their first meeting and likewise fooled his entire class that he was a decent person. In reality, Vic was an extremely vain, emotionless jerk, who only prided himself on his own social status and that of Amber's, and he never truly loved Kat and wanted to remain school bully. Vic was such a good actor he pretended to Kat that Amber was dragging him down and he wanted his own space when in reality he was planning to humiliate Kat by running in screaming with Amber dressed as a ghost, then he would scare everyone into fleeing and him and Amber would scare Kat half to death dressed as a ghost. Unlike most boys in his class, Vic was what one would call a sissy, because he valued elegance, charm, pride and wealth more than forceful strength or valour. Indeed, he was a coward, as he was the first to scream upon seeing the Ghostly Trio. Always seen in the company of girls, the other kids eventually saw during his breakdown that the seemingly cool tough Vic was in fact a cowardly, prideful sissy boy, and thus mocked him openly as he fled with Amber in fear. He got extremely arrogant whenever he was at school, or anywhere in general, even at one point demanding Kat let him into her own house, regardless of whether she liked it or not. Also, Vic, although appearing helpful at first, displayed quite an obnoxious side as he believed everyone else was a simpleton and he was the only one worth focusing on (a trait common in bullies). Vic also believed the worst of everyone and the best of himself and Amber and may have believed him and Amber were the victims. He was often made to do chores for Amber, thus proving that he and Amber had no real friendship and were such a couple of assholes they needed each other's support and attention. If Vic had any of the major sins, his would be pride, greed and envy. He was slightly envious of Kat taking him from his place as school bully and he was very prideful of himself and had no real connection with anyone. However the plan completely backfired and Vic was humiliated along with Amber, turning his completely cool self into an utter nervous wreck and humiliating both of them. This is when many of the schoolkids stopped admiring Vic because they saw him as the sociopathic, cowardly bully he really was. Gallery Crcas10HAHA.jpg Crcas12FUCK.jpg D2b099f83f70ed53230c8e96c3f26793.jpg|Vic's defeat and humilation Category:Male Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love Triangle Category:Love at First Sight Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Love Interest